Shattered Dreams
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Riley only had one goal, and he was determined to reach it: change as many humans as possible, kill Bella, please Victoria. So how did he let this little girl get so far under his skin? Eclipse as told from Riley and Bree's points of view.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Just came up with this idea a day or two ago while watching Eclipse because I am _so_ Team Riley. ;) I'm not used to venturing outside of my other fandoms, especially when it comes to multi-chapter fics, so this is a bit of a big leap for me. As such, reviews are always appreciated more than you know. I am currently in the process of getting a book published, so any reviews mean a lot to me.

As for a few sidenotes to get out of the way, I have not yet read The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. I have indeed read Eclipse, (twice, and loved it), though movie details tend to push book details out of my mind, so I'm setting this strictly in movie-verse.

As for where I decided that Riley was 20 and Bree was 15, I got all the information from the Twilight Wiki and Twilight Lexicon.

In essence this is Eclipse told from Riley and Bree's point of view, though I am taking a few minor liberties in my story telling. Extremely minor, however. We don't see a lot of Bree and Riley, so most liberties I'm going to attempt to weave into the actual storyline.

Please enjoy and please review!

...

_**Prologue**_

The sounds of screaming were nothing more than a dull ring in his ears.

He was used to it by now.

While people writhed on the ground in pain, Riley simply paced methodically back and forth, glancing carefully over the new 'recruits' for lack of a better word.

He smirked as he walked, reveling in the feeling of power and control, choosing who would stay alive to join the army, and who would be of no use and killed instantly.

He stopped at the edge of the dock, his eyes coming to rest on a younger girl. She was curled into a tight ball, clutching her throat in pain and terror.

Riley frowned.

She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. Picking her for the army hadn't exactly been an easy choice.

But she was the perfect target, there was no denying that. She was an obvious runaway; her sudden absence would go unnoticed. And despite her age, Riley wasn't the least bit concerned that she would pick things up quickly.

And if she didn't, he would kill her. Simple as that.

Still, guilt tugged at his once-beating heart. The others were nothing important. No one would miss them. _They should be _grateful_ I did this to them_, he thought to himself.

But this little girl...

She'd barely begun to live. And despite how brave she'd been when he first approached her, she now shook violently, a wild panic evident in her eyes.

Riley wasn't sure what possessed him to walk closer to the young girl, but he did.

He kneeled down to her level, tilting his head to get a good look in her eyes. She simply continued her fussing, clutching at her neck and hyperventilating.

He tensed a bit when her eyes finally met his.

"W-What did you do to me?" she managed to sputter between pained gasps.

Riley didn't bother answering. He knew she wouldn't understand anyway.

"I-I'm so..." The girl paused, unable to find a word to describe what she was feeling. The colors around her seemed to be intensified, the plip-plop of every raindrop was accented loudly in her ears, a hundred different scents entered her nose when she inhaled, and despite it being nearly midnight, she could clearly see the man in front of her... The man that had done this to her. More notably, an indescribable burning sensation pierced the back of her throat.

"Yea," he answered, knowing full well what she was feeling. "I know. We'll find you someone to drink."

The young girl's eyes met with Riley's once again, a wave of confusion crossing her face. If she hadn't known any better... She'd have thought he said he would get her some_one_ to drink.

That was impossible, of course... She must have misheard.

Riley glanced behind him at the sound of a fight breaking out. The girl let out a terrified cry when the scuffle ended in a loud crash, the taller man collapsing to the ground with half his head missing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Riley turned back to her and smirked. "Just try not to get killed. Okay?"

The girl made no response, though her panic seemed to be building. Riley imagined her heart would be beating at an unreasonable rate, had she still possessed one.

The panic was starting to get to him, however. It was dangerously contagious.

Even more dangerous were the protective instincts he was starting to feel towards the scared little girl.

Reluctantly, he reached a hand out to her. She flinched violently, causing him to hesitate before he gently patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

The girl's breathing seemed to calm down a bit, though she still looked at him with scared and accusing eyes. Riley twisted his mouth into a crooked smile; he had meant for it be reassuring, though he imagined it probably looked more like a sneer.

"What's your name, kid?"

She shook slightly before answering. "B-Bree Tanner, sir..." she stuttered, looking down at the ground as though Riley were someone to be revered, respected, and feared. And to be honest, he _was_. And he loved every minute of it. The familiar adrenaline rush of having so much control over people's emotions washed over him as continued smirking at her.

"Riley," he answered. Though he attempted to make his tone as warm and friendly as possible, the look on Bree's face indicated that he'd failed miserably at doing so. After a brief pause, he rubbed her arm gently, attempting to coax a smile out of her. "Let's find you a snack, okay?"

Bree only tensed under his touch, looking to the ground again.

"I want my mama," she whimpered.

The smirk slid right off Riley's face and was again replaced with a frown. "Well get used to it," he spat, his tone becoming harsh once again. "You're gonna be crying for mommy a _lot_ over the next few months."

With that, he stood up straight and began walking away, turning only to address the newborn once more.

"Oh, and welcome to the army."

He knew she wanted to cry.

It satisfied him that she would soon realize that she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update on this, all. I was giving people a little more time to discover it. I'm used to writing in my other fandoms where many reviews pop up quickly, and I haven't quite gotten used to how big the Twilight fandom is and how easy it is for fics to get buried under a pile of new updates. Thanks so much for the support on this story so far. The welcome into this section of has been very nice! :)

Enjoy, and please review!

...

Bree wasn't as disgusted with herself as she thought she'd be.

She hadn't believed Riley when he explained what she'd become. Though her cold hands, her incredible strength, and her desire for blood was certainly helping his case.

She was appalled at first. The way Riley stalked the poor homeless man with animal-like precision before snapping his neck and offering him up to Bree was nothing short of terrifying for the newborn.

But once Riley brought the man over to her, Bree crawled over to him, eagerly biting into his neck. Once she swallowed the sweet tasting blood, cooling the burning pain in the back of her throat, a wave of relief washed over her. Feeding herself was the only thought on her mind. The screams of the dying man barely registered in her ears.

The meal had been a quick one. She barely had a chance to finish swallowing before Riley commanded that she follow him as he hurried off. She didn't want to get on his bad side, and she wasn't sure what she would do without his help anyway, so she easily obliged. The way her legs carried her at an inhuman speed with little effort momentarily surprised her. This would definitely take some getting used to.

The 'hideout' as she'd heard it referred to as, seemed rather obvious, but she didn't bother questioning it. The fact that the warehouse sat abandoned on the dock didn't serve to ease her fears that someone would find them.

And to be honest, she had no idea what she would happen if they _were_ found. Did any humans know about them? Did vampires have rules?

Bree's thoughts came to a halt as the burning sensation in her throat returned. She made a quiet hissing noise that surprised even herself. She wasn't used to this feeling... It was nothing like the hunger she so often endured when she was human. And even then, sleep would bring relief to that feeling for a few merciful hours. Such relief was impossible now.

But this was different. Once she felt hunger, her thoughts became consumed by it. She could think of nothing else. Instincts quickly took over her body; her fear of being reprimanded was the only thing keeping her from acting on them.

The hunger would surely drive her insane if she waited another moment, though. She stood up, hoping a little walk would distract her. She scanned the warehouse, looking over all the newborns; most of them were much older than her. She wondered if she was the youngest person in this 'army'. Her eyes finally came to rest on Riley.

She argued with herself as she took a few shaky steps towards him. She had no idea what would happen if she approached him, but she knew the outcome wouldn't be good. Still, hunger seemed to be driving her forward, pushing all logic for her mind. She faltered when she finally reached him.

"... Excuse me?"

She'd said it in barely a whisper, but Riley turned to face her as though she'd spoken it clear as day. She wondered if his hearing was as sensitive as hers.

Riley stared the young girl down, raising an eyebrow at her. His expression said it all: no one _dared_ to speak to him unless spoken to.

Bree wasn't sure what possessed her to keep talking, but she did anyway.

"... I'm hungry," she muttered, the confidence slowly draining from her body.

Riley stared at her for a a long moment, his face expressionless. It was almost as though she'd thrown him off with the boldness of her question.

Finally, he lowered his eyebrows into a glare.

"So?"

Bree began wringing her hands together nervously, hunching over as though she expected to be struck.

"I... I didn't want to leave without asking you," she explained.

"Good," he answered sharply. "Because no one _does._ We stay together and that means you eat when everyone else does."

Bree desperately wanted to protest, but thankfully her survival instincts seemed to be stronger than her hunger. She nodded, holding her hands behind her back and stepping away from him.

Riley curled his lip in disgust. She was absolutely pathetic. The way she moved was akin to a kicked puppy.

...And unfortunately, such gestures were once again bringing out the uncomfortable human emotion of guilt. He watched the newborn as she backed into the corner, sitting down and curling into a tight ball. The hunger was clearly getting to her. Had she not been so young, he probably wouldn't have cared much.

Ignoring every screaming inch of his body telling him to turn back, he walked over to her, gesturing for her to follow.

"Get up," he commanded. Though momentarily surprised, Bree shot up without question. "I'll find you something to eat," he said. "But don't get used to this. You don't get special treatment because you're a child. You're on par with anyone else in this room. Understand?"

Bree nodded quickly, biting her lip in an effort to hold back the tears she'd forgotten no longer existed.

Riley smirked at her. Bree imagined it was because he'd simply forgotten how to smile. "Good. Let's go."

Bree followed cautiously behind her creator, hunger still dominating her thought process. She was grateful that he walked slowly. She wasn't quite used to the sensation of running so fast.

The late hour served to keep the streets of Forks relatively empty. Riley's usually tense demeanor seemed to relax a bit, the further they walked. It was this change in moods that gave Bree the courage to speak again.

"Um... Sir?" she squeaked, fearful of his reaction. Riley rolled his eyes.

"There's no need for that, kid. Riley'll do just fine."

Bree nodded compliantly. "R-Riley... What's going on? Why are you making an 'army'?"

Riley sighed, though he kept moving forward, not at all surprised by this question. They all asked it at one point or another. So he put on his best empathetic face, and began spouting the heavily rehearsed canned answer he and Victoria had agreed upon.

"I know it seems sketchy on the surface, Bree. But it's for the good of all of us, I promise."

Bree nearly stumbled over in shock at the sudden change in attitude. Up until now, Riley had been extremely short and cruel with her. Suddenly, his expression was soft, and his tone was warm and inviting. It was actually a bit unsettling. Almost as though he was using his advantages as a predator to reel her in.

"W-Why?" she asked. She stood up a big straighter, her confidence returning. "What are we doing this for?"

Riley walked briskly ahead, scanning his eyes around the empty streets.

"Because there's another group of vampires that live here. And the more vampires in the area, the more competition there is for food."

Bree thought about this for a moment. "That makes sense I guess."

Riley nodded. "And I created _you_ and a few others to help us take them down. Then you can eat what you want, whenever you want." After a brief pause, he narrowed his eyes. "_Within reason_."

Bree crinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

"It means that if you can't control yourself, you _will_ die, and there's no getting around it."

Bree's eyes widened in horror. "I didn't know vampires could _die_," she whispered.

Riley stopped walking so abruptly that Bree ran into him with a small 'oof'. He smiled, leaning down to her level. She had to admit, the gesture looked extremely strange on him.

"Bree, I would never let _anything_ happen to you," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I created you, and I will take full responsibility for anything that happens. And that means that I _won't_ let you die. All right?"

Bree sniffed before offering a smile of her own, and nodding. "Okay."

Riley's smile once again twisted into a smirk, pleased with himself at how easily the newborn gobbled up his lie, just like the others had.

"Good. Stay here and keep quiet."

Bree took a step back as Riley rushed forward, pouncing on an unsuspecting human up ahead.

She wanted desperately to believe him.

But somewhere, deep down, something still didn't feel right.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this update took a while, guys. Work is kicking my butt. I'll try and push some more chapters out a little more frequently.

The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that I just want to let my reviewers know that I don't want to disappoint you by making you think this is a Riley/Bree romance story. I'm a little too distracted by their five to six year age gap to be able to really ship the pairing. My attempt here is to dig a little deeper into their relationship with each other, which I do think is a bit more grounded in caring than it is with anyone else in the army, though in more of a brotherly sisterly way. Hope that doesn't deter any of you R/B fans from reading. If you squint real hard, you can pretend it's a romance ;)

Otherwise, enjoy! And please review, it helps me churn out chapters quicker! It's sometimes more discouraging to see a 'favorite story alert' without a review to accompany it. Thanks again, all!

...

Bree covered her ears, though her hands didn't serve to block the sounds of an enraged shout from her sensitive hearing.

"_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT A LOW PROFILE?"_

Bree stayed hidden in her spot behind the stray garbage cans, glad that she'd stayed in control, unlike the other newborns that had just turned a car over, eliciting a pained and frightened cry from the passenger inside.

She'd only been around for a week or so, but she still had never seen Riley so angry. Short fused tempers and lectures were common at the various hideouts, but never to this magnitude. Riley often kept an eerie calm about him, even when it was obvious he was angry.

But now she could practically feel his rage, even from this distance. She caught a choke in her throat when Riley pulled the newborns from the car, tossing them away like they were ragdolls. Though the impact when their bodies hit the floor made a sickening thud, they were up in a flash, crouched dangerously and eyeing Riley: the one thing preventing them from quenching the unbearable thirst that was tormenting the newly created vampires.

Bree couldn't take it.

Everything was still so new and confusing... Times like this only made her delicate situation seem more unstable. She wanted her mother to wrap her arms around her again and tell her everything would be fine. Heck, she'd even take her father at this point.

Distressed by the various hissing and more raised tones from Riley, Bree crouched down in her hiding place, letting out loud, tearless sobs. No one seemed to notice; her cries we lost in the chaos. The newborns were still growling loudly, and it seemed as though a fight had broken out a few feet back.

Bree gasped and silenced herself instantly when she heard a deafening smash. The area went deadly quiet. She carefully peeked out from her hiding spot to see that Riley had ripped the door off the unlucky human's car and smashed it down on the concrete.

The group's thirst momentarily subsided, everyone seemingly too scared to make a sound or a move.

Riley glanced over everyone, making sure his eyes met with every last vampire, as though to ensure them that he had not forgotten anyone, and they _would_ be noticed if they made a wrong move.

Bree flinched slightly when his eyes met hers. She was worried the sudden movement would cause him to spring into action, but was relieved when he simply looked away a few seconds later.

"Something's coming..." he said through gritted teeth. It seemed as though he was doing everything in his power to keep from exploding. "Something... bigger than any of us."

Bree shook her head and looked down at the cold concrete beneath her. She hardly understood what she was or what was happening to her. More of these mysterious 'secrets' were the last thing she needed right now.

"And if you can't... control yourselves..." Riley continued, pausing every few words to take an unneeded breath. "We're all going to die." His face became serious when he said this. Whatever he was talking about, he meant business.

Riley glanced over everyone again, once more meeting Bree's eyes.

Was that... a hint of concern she saw in them?

Was Riley actually being truthful when she said he wouldn't let anything happen to them?

"What's done is done," he said in defeat, lifting his hand. "Just... clean up after yourselves."

The second Riley turned his back, the newborns leapt forward, growling in hunger as the woman let out one last scream.

Bree was oddly engrossed in watching her 'coven' feed. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. To her, it wasn't like watching someone's life being snatched away, wasn't like watching a murder in cold blood.

It all seemed so... natural. Like it was just the way of things.

Bree gasped again when a figure stood in front of her, blocking her view. She curled her legs tighter to her stomach when Riley crouched down to her level, looking her straight in the eyes. She couldn't handle looking back at him... Something about his gaze was more piercing than the burning in the back of her throat.

She shook violently, waiting for whatever consequence she was about to receive for hiding out.

"You should go join them, Bree. You look hungry."

Shocked at his soft tone, Bree finally managed to turn her head to look up at him. She wanted to respond, but was frustrated to find that she couldn't. Her body was numb with fear; she couldn't even get her mouth open to at least make a sound to confirm that she'd heard him.

Instead she looked down, once again avoiding his gaze, and shook her head cautiously. She didn't know what actions had consequences in this strange new 'family' she found herself in, and she hoped this wasn't one of them.

Riley sighed, but it sounded more thoughtful than exasperated, she thought.

"Your eyes don't have any color left in them. I _know_ you're hungry. The pain will only get worse if you don't eat."

Bree bit her lower lip, shivering in terror, realizing that even if she'd wanted a sip, she wouldn't be able to move, too petrified with fear to even think of it.

Somehow, Riley seemed to sense this.

He looked back at the hungry newborns before looking back down at her, as though checking to make sure no one was watching.

He reached forward and carefully ran the tips of his fingers through her hair. She tensed, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Bree, you don't have to be scared. I don't have any reason to hurt you."

Bree couldn't help but ad-lib the rest of his sentence in her head: _'for now'._

Riley chuckled slightly under his breath, his laughter serving to warm his cold demeanor for a moment.

"I mean it. Everything's fine. There's no ulterior motive involved here; I just want to make sure you get fed like everyone else."

Bree felt a bit of her strength returning. A few comforting words were all she really needed... Though she wished there was someone around to give her a comforting hug as well.

She swallowed, feeling a bit more comfortable in his presence, though still a little wary of the vampire in front of her. An undecipherable look crossed Riley's face. He seemed to be reading her emotions like a book, and was apparently still unconvinced that she was calm again. He reached out, carefully placing an arm around her shoulders and squeezing gently.

Bree was momentarily thrown off by this. It didn't stop old traces of her human instincts taking over, however, and she reached forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Riley lifted his arms as though she were a leech that had just attached herself to him. An almost pained expression crossed his face before he reached down at patted her head.

"Okay kid, okay. Go, just... go get something to eat," he managed in what seemed to be a very restrained voice.

Bree nodded and stood up, moving at an uncomfortably human pace towards the wreckage.

Riley sighed in frustration as he watched her walk off.

Victoria wasn't going to be happy about this one.


End file.
